1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device utilizing a mark.
2. Background Information
Semiconductor devices in which semiconductor elements are mounted on a substrate and covered with a sealing resin have been developed in a variety of configurations in recent years. With these semiconductor devices, the semiconductor elements themselves have high functionality, and the light emitting elements in particular have high output and brightness, so there is a need for smaller size and higher performance.
With this type of semiconductor device, marks and so forth for checking resin misalignment are utilized to prevent the resin misalignment that occurs when the size of the device is reduced and a semiconductor element is sealed with a resin material (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H7-211843).
There have also been attempts at imparting an anchoring effect to a sealing resin by providing resin pour holes in the sealing resin covered region of the substrate (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-223285) or by tapering the end face of the electrode formed on the substrate surface (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-277809), in order to prevent problems such as short-circuiting of bonding wires, separation of semiconductor elements or sealing resin, and so forth that are caused by decreased adhesion between the sealing resin and the substrate as the contact surface area decreases between the sealing resin and substrate, etc., that make up a package.
However, the size of semiconductor device continues to be reduced, which makes extremely precise semiconductor device assembly necessary. Also, so far the wire short-circuiting and the separation of semiconductor elements and so forth attributable to the sealing resin that makes up a package have not been sufficiently prevented, and there is an even greater need for higher output and smaller size, and for higher performance and reliability.